The Return
by Genesic
Summary: A somewhat AU continuation of Tatagoroshi-hen. Keiichi returns to the destroyed Hinamizawa to piece everything together. Yet someone else may have survived as well. Will Keiichi's mind ever be at ease? Or is his a doomed fate? Thank you for supporting me!
1. Chapter 1

I, own, nothing. Please enjoy!

--

_A crying girl, a suspension bridge. _

"_Fall! Fall!" She shouts the word over and over again, becoming more enraged with each passing second. She shakes the bridge, shouting as it begins to rock. She's staring down the entire time, tears in her eyes, as if she's looking at someone. I'm not sure, but she might be shouting at me._

_Why? Does she want me to fall? What have I done to deserve this? ...I don't want to fall. I don't! So...why? I feel as if I know her, this girl shouting down at me. I think she's close to me. Why would someone close to me want me to fall? I have a hand on one of the suspension cables, the rest of me hangs far above a raging river. I can't feel anything, but I know I'm beginning to weaken._

_She continues to shake the bridge. Using all of her might to make me fall. Is she a bad person?_

_Am...I, a bad person? How did it all come to this? Why do I have to die!? Please! Stop that! I try to shout, but the words don't leave my mouth. Why can't I talk? Why!?_

"_Fall!" She shouts it one last time, putting as much force as she can muster into the shaking._

_I...Fall. "Sato..ko." I hear myself speak for the first time. _

_The river below is getting larger. It's rushing up to get me! It's over! _

_Why!? What did I do!? I can't remember anything, but I've got this strong feeling. One that tells me I don't deserve this. This twisted world; This upside-down Hinamizawa should just perish! That is the last thing I think of._

_I hit the water._

* * *

"Ahh!" I shout, as I wake up. What just happened? Was that a dream? I try to stand up. I stumble, and hit hard floor. I open my eyes, and take a look at my surroundings.

The sun is bright outside the window, it shines upon a group of tall buildings. The floor is hard, and cold. I wasn't sleeping in a futon, rather, a large bed. A small tv sits in the upper-corner of the room. The walls are pale, smooth, and boring. This is not my room.

"Where am I?" I ask. "Ah!" I jump at the sound of my own voice. My voice is deeper, somehow. "Is that, me?" I ask nobody in particular. I look around once more, and finally realize what kind of room this is: it's a hospital room. I shakily get up, my body feels, so heavy. I see an oval-shaped piece of glass on the wall. It must be a mirror.

I walk carefully, inch by inch, over to the mirror. I calm my breathing, which I have just realized is rather panicked. I lean over, and look in the mirror. I fall back in surprise, before getting up, and staring again.

I look, so much older. My build is larger; I don't look particularly strong, just bigger, although I seem to be very lean.My face is more or less the same, the only change being it looks a bit more hardened, and mature. My hair is actually a bit shorter than what I remember, maybe it was cut recently? I was dressed in a patients gown, no wonder it was so breezy.

"What? What happened to me!?" I shout in my new deeper voice. I look around in a frenzied state.

"What's going on in here?" a voice questions. The nearby door opens, and a tall man in a doctor's uniform comes walking in. His hair is medium-length, and light brown. His eyes are rather squinted, and he seems calm. "Keiichi!?" He seems surprised. "You're awake!"

"What am I doing here?" I ask. "When did I get here? Where's everybody else?"

"Calm down." He orders, his calm tone helps my thoughts clear up.

I slowly sit down on the bed. It really is soft.

"You may call me Dr. Miuchi." He says in a soft tone.

"Where's everybody else, Dr. Miuchi?" I try to remain calm

A solemn look crosses his face. He stares down, and massages his temples, before looking back up at me. "Keiichi.." He begins softly.

"What!?" I ask in a panicked tone. His actions have only served to increase my anxiety.

"You were found washed up on a riverbed, just outside of Hinamizawa." He explained.

Several memories flash through my head, the dream comes back to mind, I remember it all. "Yes, that would make sense." I slowly mutter.

"That same night, something, happened in Hinamizawa." He quickly muttered.

"What? What happened?" I'm nervous again.

"There was some kind of gas, or substance in the air. The government says it was volcanic gas." He looks away.

My eyes widen. Volcanic gasses? Are you serious? How is everybody?; I want to ask all of these questions, but I remain silent.

"It happened in the night, so nobody suffered. But, everybody in Hinamizawa perished that day." He silently finished.

"Wh-What!?" My voice is raspy. My breathing becomes ragged. "Everyone?! Mom, Dad, all of my friends!?" I can feel tears in my eyes.

"...Yes, we are led to believe that everyone in Hinamizawa died that day." He sighs.

"That can't be! Why don't we go in their, and look for more survivors!?" I shout.

"Keiichi. Surely you've noticed by now." He stares at me. "You're different, older."

I slowly nod my head, dreading what was to come next.

He pinches his nose. "Keiichi, you've been in a comatose state for nearly six years."

I nearly fall off the bed. "Six years!? That long!?" I put my head in my hands.

"Calm down Keiichi. If you need any help; the government has already agreed to pay for any assistance you need." He puts a reassuring hand on my head.

"Thank you." I slowly calm down, only slightly though.

"Do you want us to try and keep this a secret for a while? The news will probably swarm you as soon as they find out." He smiles at me.

I nod my head, thankful for this. "I'll try to deal with this the best I can."

"I'm going to go get the nurses to treat you, and make sure you're completely healthy." He stands up, and walks to the door.

"So... there really weren't any other survivors? They found all the bodies?" I ask, desperate for something.

"Well there was one thing amiss." He seems slightly perturbed by this as well. "One body wasn't found, a young girl's body, I believe."

"So someone else survived?" I ask, once again hopeful.

"We haven't seen her since that event, and the government has sent out searches for her. But the searches always came up dry, so we assumed she must be dead as well." He sighs again.

"What was her name?" I ask, completely out of breath.

"I can't quite remember. I believe it was Sa- Sato- Satoko! That's it! Houjo Satoko." He seemed pleased with himself.

My eyes widen, and I still refuse to breathe. The dream flashes by once again. Satoko may still be alive?

"Oh, that's right! The nurses! I'll be back in a moment." He doesn't notice my expression, and quickly exits the room.

I fall back on the bed, and slowly start to breathe again. "Satoko, are you still alive out there? Do you know everything that went on? Where are you?" I say to nobody.

I try to sleep, but it just won't come. Just what went on in Hinamizawa? Does Satoko know? Is she even still alive? The thoughts just won't end.

I sit up, I'm calm now. I need to find out **everything**, or else I'll never be able to move on. Starting a life now might be hard, but if I worry about things like this, it'll be impossible. I need to find someone who knows something, or find out everything myself. Either way, it all leads to one absolute thing I have to do.

I have to return to Hinamizawa.

* * *

Well, how was that for a first chapter?

I'm a big Higurashi fan. I remember when the last episode of Kai was finally translated, boy those were fun times. This anime/game/manga deserves a lot more attention on this website.

Was the story okay so far? I didn't originally plan it, but it ended up being first person. It's a surprisingly easy style to write for though. I hope I didn't mess up anywhere.

This story is a slightly AU continuation of the Tatarigoroshi-hen arc, as you may have noticed by now. I've definitely changed a lot of things up. The virus is different, if even existent. I couldn't remember if Keiichi's dad died, I was pretty sure his mother did though, so I decided to just make it both(Yes I'm evil, deal with it.). And Satoko's possible survival is very important to this story.

I'm unsure how frequently I'll update this story. I enjoy it, but I'm still working on my first fic. The story won't be incredibly long, and I'm not sure if it'll have much action in it. This plot isn't so much of defeat evil villain as it is a closure plot. I'm unsure of each character's age, they never state them, so bear with me on that.

Forgive me if this isn't very good, it's my second fic. Forgive me for all the errors I make, and feel free to drop in a suggestion. Please, if you enjoy it, drop a review(Constructive criticism is fine, just try to be nice!) in every once in a while, they motivate me to get my writing done faster(wink wink).


	2. The journey there

I don't own anything here, other than these words. Hands off em!

traCky skAAr: Maybe I should just call you Tracy from now on(it's easier!). Thanks for the compliments! Well apparently you don't have to wait too long this time. I already had this chapter partly done, so I just decided to finish it up quickly. I agree with you that the Higurashi section has lacked anything interesting for a while. Everybody just writes in the popular areas; where people wouldn't mind a little **less** stories. It's just ridiculous. Anyways, I hope you find this chapter interesting as well.

--

When we last left off: Keiichi had woken up from an almost six year coma. Everyone he knew in Hinamizawa had died. However, when he finds out that Satoko's body was never found, he decides to head back to the town, to piece everything together.

--

"_Are you sure that you really wish to go back there?" Dr. Miuchi asked, face full of concern. "It's not dangerous there anymore, but nobody lives there. Everybody's to afraid to live in such a place. Some say that it's cursed." Even he looks like he believes it somewhat._

"_I have to." I respond, resolute in my decision. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. Everything is so different." I put my face in my hands. "But I know that I have to return there. Even if it is just to gain some closure on this."_

_He offers a faint smile. "Alright then. If that's what you choose to do, then I'll help you however I can."_

"_Thank you so much." I bow to him. He has been a great friend these past few days._

"_I can't get you a car, you don't have a license anyways, but I can get you a bike for transportation. Hinamizawa is actually not too far from here." He smiles._

"_Really? Thank you, it'd be great if you could." I can finally go back._

"_But first of all, we need to get you clothes and supplies." He grins._

"_Of course. It'd really suck if I got all the way out there, and just starved to death!" I laughed. I don't think I'm cut out for acting like an adult._

--

"I hope I can meet up with him again. After this is all over." I mutter to myself. I am now riding a bicycle along a dirt road. It's not easy; I've already fallen a few times. It's not the bike's fault, it's more due to the fact that I suddenly grew six years in what seemed like one night of sleep to me.

I'm dressed similar to the way I usually was when I lived in Hinamizawa. I wear a large red shirt(sleeveless), and a pair of green shorts. I guess old habits die hard.

Dr. Miuchi bought me all the essentials for the trip. He said it was no problem, that it was just part of the government's relief fund for me. He even bought me a baseball bat; something I asked for just in case I needed to defend myself. Although he was certainly unsure as to why I'd prefer a bat.

I feel almost unnerved by the bat in my bag. It stirs up bad memories. Memories of the time I killed Satoko's uncle, or at least when I thought I did. There's so much I still don't know. How he continued to live, how I supposedly was at the festival. But that doesn't matter so much to me now.

I come to a sudden stop on the bike. Although it's below me, far down below this mountain pass, I can see Hinamizawa. It looks just like how I remember it, but I'm still very far away. I take a deep breath, as I gaze over it.

I begin to peddle again, faster this time. It's still a long way to go, but I know I'm on the right track. As far as I know, only one road leads to Hinamizawa.

It's almost creepy; I haven't passed a single car since I left for Hinamizawa. Why doesn't anybody even come near this place? Are they still afraid of the gasses? Should **I** even be doing this?

Questions, that's all I've had since I first woke up. They continue to buzz in my head, a swarm of angry hornets that won't be stopped until I get to the bottom of everything. I can hardly rest, sleep, or focus with these questions in my head.

I can make out some of the houses. I see stores that I used to go to, chatting with the owners. Yet, even from this distance, it now seems ominous. I know that those happy moments are nothing but a memory now. Now all that's left are barren buildings.

I think of my school next. Those were the days I treasured the most. Rena, Rika, Mion, Satoko, and all my other friends were there. We always treasured each day there, having fun, and forgetting about all of our troubles. Can it really be? Is everyone really, dead?

_Blood all over the floor, dozens of crows flocking in for a meal, a bloody hatchet, Rika's dead body. Her lifeless eyes stare at me, accusing me!_

_The crows mock me. Their hollow eyes judging me. Their caws ridiculing me, shouting "Murderer! Murderer!" with each breath._

_Rika's body just lays there, unmoving, lifeless._

I stop again, this time trying to regain my breath. I've lost control again, the thoughts too powerful to stay calm. "Rika.." I clench my fist. Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid, if I had payed attention to her as well, then she wouldn't have died like that! "Rika, I'm so sorry." I lower my head, tears pouring out of my eyes. I don't care, she at least deserves that.

Slowly, I start to pedal again, continuing my journey to the forgotten town. I'll do this for Rika, for Rena, for Mion, for everybody! Even if I can't find out anything truly important, I won't give it any less than one hundred percent.

Now I'm going downhill. I know this road, I'm getting close now. With each moment though, my chest begins to feel a little tighter. I'm worried, and I know it. I feel like I deserted this town, as if I'm guilty for surviving. I don't know if I deserve to survive. All those death's, were they my fault? Is it because I wished it? Should I be the one who died?

Now my thoughts turn to Satoko. They never found her body, she could still be alive. But, why then? Why wouldn't she contact anybody? What had she gone through? Had she come upon her town, a town full of nothing but corpses? No, she shouldn't have had to see such a thing!

She needed me then! She needed somebody! But nobody was there. I should have been there! I promised that I would be there for her!

"_I won't run away!" I shout the phrase, eyes set in a determined glare. My fist is clenched at my side, tears are running down my face._

"_Eh?" Her soulless eyes catch light for a second. She stares at me, unbelieving of my words._

"_I won't!" I close my eyes, and grit my teeth. "I won't abandon you!" I look directly at her._

_She says nothing. She looks down, ashamed, and tears pour down her face. She looks back up, and gives me a faint smile._

That's right! I promised! I promised I wouldn't abandon her!

But she hates me, she thinks I'm a murderer. I still remember...

"_Murderer!" She shouts again and again, running through the brush of the forest._

"_No, Satoko! I would never do such a thing! Please! Believe me!" I shout, as I chase after her. She can't seriously believe I would do such a thing! I need somebody to believe me!_

I take a deep breath of air. These memories are painful. Satoko may have died hating me, or perhaps she still lives while hating me.

But the promise still stands! I know it's not entirely my fault that this happened. I know she may not believe me, or even want to see me. She may not even be alive, but I will find a way to keep this promise. I promised her, and there is no way I'll give up on a promise like that.

Satoko... I'll find you. I know I will! It may just be a hunch, a gut feeling, but I know you're alive! You may not even want me to, but I promise I won't abandon you.

I feel a small smile grow on my face. Everything has been so hard, I've been so lost in this new world, but right now, I only have one thing on my mind. I have to keep my promise. It's the only thing that I know remains in this world.

The downhill portion finally ends. I relax, no longer worried about falling so hard. I stop pedaling, and slowly come to a stop. The dense trees finally fall away.

It's here, standing before me. Small buildings stretch out in front of me. A beaten dirt road crisscrosses along the way. Everything looks untouched, pristine like a sacred treasure. Or more like a place forgotten by time.

Nonetheless, I'm sure of it. This is the place I left behind. This is the forbidden town. This, is where everything began, and where everything ended.

This... is Hinamizawa.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuunnn!(thunder)

Ok! Second chapter was finished **way** earlier than I expected. This one may have seemed a little dull, sorry about that.

Now Keiichi has finally arrived in Hinamizawa. What awaits him there? Will he find anything out? Is Satoko still alive?

This was another set-up chapter. It let's you into Keiichi's mind a little more, and also provides the transition to the main plot.

The next chapter actually might take some time, but the chapter's of this story aren't particularly long. So it might not be too long.

I hope this chapter proved itself a good read, if not then you have my apologies. Please R&R. I need to know what areas I need to put more work in on, and what areas people enjoy more.

Please stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of "The Return".


	3. They cry

I still don't own anything, so quit asking!

Tracy: Don't worry, your English is much better than the English of others I've met. Some with the same problem, others who have no excuse. If you don't mind my asking; what is your primary language? Thank you for the compliment on his personality, I've been analyzing, and re-analyzing his personality, not just from the anime, but from some of the game text too, although I can't read much Kanji. So please; have fun with this next chapter.

--

When we last left off: Keiichi finally arrived at the town of Hinamizawa. He seeks to rest his mind there, and possibly find a close friend. May good fortune be with you, Keiichi.

--

I stand there for what seemed like hours. My mouth hangs open. Or is it closed? I can hardly distinguish.

The bright, and comfortable town of Hinamizawa. The town full of friendly faces, where everybody remembered every name. The town where I finally experienced true happiness. This is what it has become?

I feel sick. Once again I have trouble breathing(Dr. Miuchi said my state was still a little fragile.). I feel myself break out into a cold sweat, I am unnerved by the quiet.

I look in all directions, desperate to see **something**. Yet, I see nothing; this place is devoid of any type of life.

Not only has this place been untouched by people, it seems animals are afraid to linger, and cheerful plants afraid to grow.

Now before me stands nothing but a dusty old town, surrounded by tall, twisted trees. An empty shell of it's former self.

Unconsciously; I reach into my bag, pull out the bat, and begin to walk forward, each step a mechanical motion My bike falls to the ground behind me. I don't choose to enter, I don't want to enter. But each step comes after the one before, my motive pulling me further in.

This town... is it truly deserted? Has everyone taken their last breath here? If I had stayed, would I have died here as well?

The thought is humorously ironic to me; the action that was supposed to kill me, instead saved my life. I let out a bitter laugh at the thought.

Each step stirs up more dust, the undisturbed path is rich with it. The dust floats up into the air, and settles in almost the exact same place. For some reason, there is no wind here.

"So this... is Hinamizawa." I speak out loud, as if to assure myself that this is reality. My eyes dart around with each step, trying to take all of this in. I walk slowly, as if too much movement will disturb the eternal peace. Finally, I stop, and stare at the building in front of me.

It hasn't changed a bit; the calm color inviting, the perfect size to be spacious and cozy, the door that seems to implore you to come in. This is, or was... my house.

I twist the all to familiar doorknob. The door opens, it isn't locked. Beyond the door lies the place I held so dear.

"I'm home." I mutter, my eyes downcast. I take in every detail of my old home, it seems so... surreal. My feet once again move against my will, I don't worry this time. It strikes me as funny that I forgot to take my shoes off.

Suddenly I fall to my knees, the sudden sadness flooring me. I screw my eyes shut, a couple of rogue tears slide out. The thought that has done this to me still lingers in my head. "I guess Mom isn't hear to nag me for wearing them this time." I choke out. I bang my fist against the ground. "Mom... Dad... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I pull myself together, and continue walking. I'm here for a reason, I can cry later.

My room is the same as ever; wide, bland, the traditional "Keiichi Flare". But, it still seems like each inch of the room is the world to me. "Maybe I should catch a nap." I joke to nobody, yet I can feel everybody laughing with me. "I'm off." I smile. Feeling empowered, I run out the door, and continue on.

Everything is so familiar, as I continue walking around. I see houses of classmates, sweet shops, and even catch a glimpse of the school. I can't tell whether the feeling inside me is euphoric nostalgia, or just bitter regret. The bat drags along on the ground, merrily clinking on each pebble it hits.

Where is the Hinamizawa I remember? Where are the friendly faces? The people who all know my name? Where are the birds that chirp at the sun, from morning to night? Where... is my one place in this world?

All these questions, but only one answer: gone.

I see the first signs of sunset, the reddening of the sky. It used to seem so beautiful when complimented by this town. Now it only fills me with a strange unease.

I remember this path. I remember all the laughs I shared with my friends while on it. I remember being paraded down this path, wearing a humiliating costume, as my "friends" laugh without remorse. And, I remember the same, but with them as the victims.

Now I am standing in an unusual place, Rena's favorite spot: the Junkyard. I still can't understand what she saw in this place.

I walk carefully along the mountains of garbage, who knows what kind of things are hidden among this garbage. I still can't believe how large this place is, how tall each heap stands.

The first pang hits me, 'Rena'. I see Rena's cheerful face, smiling at me. The second pang hits. I can see her eyes light up with determination, as she spots another "treasure". Now it's unbearable, each painful memory cracking my state of mind.

"Rena!" I shout. I bring the bat down hard on a busted television.

Crack! The old garbage cracks, and pieces go flying off in each direction.

"Renaa!" I shout again, bringing the bat to crash against more junk. Each piece of object I see reminds me of her, and how she loved this place. I try to break it all, to free myself of all these memories, of this pain. The final pang is the worst. I imagine Rena, life gone from her eyes...dead. "Arghh!!" I shout with all the emotions I have built up in me. One of my closest friends is gone forever, they all are. I continue destroying anything in sight for what seems like days.

The sun is almost completely gone now, sunken behind the horizon.

I finally stop, panting heavily. Amazingly, I feel somewhat better! I feel like I've released most of my pent up emotions. "Ha.." It's a small laugh at first, but then it grows. "Ha ha. Ha ha ha!" Soon I can't help but laugh, it just takes away all my worries. Rena wouldn't want me to be so distraught! None of my friends would! "Haaa..." I slowly fade out, tired from the laughter. I sit there for a while longer, just watching the sun set.

Suddenly, I snap my head up, and turn around. I hear something, a faint rustling. It gets louder, and louder. Now I begin to feel fear. Just what is it? Should I run? I have no more time to ponder, as the noise stops, and somebody stands in front of me.

In this moment, I realize one of the reasons I came here in the first place. I realize what the trip, what the memories were for. The main reason stands right in front of me.

My voice is hoarse, but I manage to croak it out, just as the sun disappears.

"Sa...Satoko!?"

And as the sun disappears, one distinct thing I remember about this town happens once again.

The Higurashi... cry out.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! I hope everybody enjoyed it! I enjoy the Higurashi line, but I'm just a fan of things like that. So please forgive me over that.

Finally, things start to heat up from here on out. I just want to clear it up with people that this story isn't going to be very horrifying, I'm no good at that stuff. However, I will try my best to see that everyone enjoys it.

I hope I kept with Keiichi's personality well enough in this chapter. If not, then sorry. But I will try harder next time, and I hope everybody is willing to help me with any mistakes.

The next chapter has a bit of action in it. So, prepare for my crappy writing in that section. But please bear with it, for me.

For those who are concerned: Alpha Odyssey is progressing smoothly, and should be out soon.

Well then, until next time, please read and review!


	4. Live!

Once again: I don't own anything.

Tracy: Yeah, the chapter was a little short, but I didn't have much for him to do in that chapter. It was more about him seeing old memories, but I couldn't have him doing it too much. It might have become too repetitive. But regardless, I think this chapter should be pretty good. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but this kinda story is fun to end on them. This chapter is the longest yet though, so that should be good.

--

When we last left off: Keiichi had explored parts of Hinamizawa, in order to calm his mind. His journey brought him to the junkyard, in which he encountered a friend of his thought to be dead.

--

"_Fall!" I shout, watching his grip loosen with each shake. "Fall!" I shake the bridge as hard as I can. His eyes look panicked and, sad. "Fall!" I shout it one last time, every ounce of force I have goes into the shaking._

_He's taken everything from me! He took my family, my nii-nii, Irie, Rika, and now he has even taken Keiichi's body! He'll continue haunting me until I die! Unless, I kill him first!_

_His grip falters, he lets go, and, he falls. "Sato...ko." Is the last thing I hear him utter._

_I continue to watch him, as his body plummets towards the strong river below. His eyes remain locked to mine, until he is swallowed up by the water. I stay there for a while after, staring down at the river, daring him to come up, that bastard Oyashiro!_

_There's no movement. No matter how long I stay there, nothing happens. I feel, almost relieved, finally free of this curse!_

_Yet, how much have I lost? I've lost almost everybody who has any meaning to me! Why? Why did I have to be cursed!?_

_I can't take all this pain. I run into the forest, away from Hinamizawa. It's too painful here, I need to get away! It doesn't matter where! Anywhere that's not here is fine with me! I keep running for hours, not even thinking, not ever stopping._

_I'm getting bloodied up. Each branch seems to reach out for my arms, each root tries to trip me. They feel like the arms of Oyashiro! Even in death, I know he's still trying to get me!_

_Finally, I slow down, and come to a painful stop. I fall to my knees, I didn't realize how tired I was. I lower my head, I don't want to see anything. I can't stop my ragged breathing, no matter how hard I try._

_I try to keep my eyes shut, to keep the tears inside. But, they come out, I start to cry. I can't stop crying! Why me!? Why Nii-nii? Why Rika? Why Keiichi?_

_Just then, a terrible thought occurs to me: what if Keiichi wasn't possessed? What if, I was the reason that he died?_

_I saw Keiichi next to Rika's dead body. But, I just saw him a moment earlier, and he didn't have a hatchet, or even know that Rika was nearby, right? It would make sense if he had came upon it the way I did. I mean, there were already crows, and Rika looked like she had been dead for some time. Was this just another way for Oyashiro to get the better of me? By making me kill one of my closest friends?_

_My heart stops. Am I a murderer? Was Keiichi just trying to help me? I throw my hands in front of my mouth. I can feel the bile in my throat. No... Please no!_

_I throw up. I feel sick, so very sick. "Keiichi, did I kill you when you didn't even deserve it?" I ask the question, as if hoping for him to answer. "If I did, I'm sorry. It's all my fault." I keep crying._

_I cry for a while longer. The sun starts to go down, soon the Higurashi will cry out. I slowly pick myself up, and begin the long walk back. The forest seems less scary now. Was it all just warped by my fear?_

_I need to go back to Hinamizawa. I need to make sure everything's ok. I need to know that I freed myself, and everyone from Oyashiro's curse. Please, please let everything be better now! Let everything be back to normal!_

_After what seems like an eternity, I'm at the edge of the town. I can only hope that everything is back to normal._

_But, something's strange. I can hear noises, strange ones. I can hear people I've never heard before, talking in urgent voices. I can hear machines, and heavy footsteps._

_I take a few tentative steps forward, and peer through the brush._

_It is all I can do to keep myself from screaming._

_People, people I know! People who I like! People who I dislike! Dead! All of them! They're being carried away by these men!_

_The men are dressed in weird clothing. I can't see any part of them under their clothes. They're wearing heavy looking clothing, and have masks over their faces. Their breathing sounds heavy, and terrifying._

_How could this happen? How could such a terrible thing happen!? Why is everybody dead!? Who are these strange, uniformed men!?_

_The answer comes to me in an instant. These men, they must be Oyashiro's! He's not dead! No matter what I do he still won't die._

_I stumble back, and snap a twig._

_One of the men turns in my direction. He slowly makes his way over, looking carefully around._

_I run again, I have to get out of sight! Oyashiro is still coming for me! But I can't let him win!_

_After a long time, the men finally leave. The town is deathly quiet once they're gone._

_I slowly walk out, afraid there might be more lurking in the shadows. No matter where I walk though, nobody is around. No men, no women, none of my friends. Everybody is gone. I'm the only one left in this dead place._

"_But... this is my home." I hear myself choke out. My home is deserted now. All the good, all the bad, everything is gone._

_I break down crying again. I don't know what else I can do. I don't know where I can go. I don't know who I can see. I'm alone._

"_I won't leave." I say the words before my mind even knows what I mean. "This is my home. It's the last thing that belongs to me." Yeah! This is my home! "And I won't let you take it away from me! Oyashiro!" I shout the words into the sky, tears still falling from my eyes._

_I do just what I say I will. I live in my town, my last precious thing in this world. It isn't easy, but I work out a way to live here. I find supplies from houses. I find Nii-nii's bat, just in case I need to defend myself. I know how to use the food to survive for a long time. I decide I will live here until I die._

_Oyashiro's men come back several times. They look for me each time they come back. But I am clever, I can outwit them. I can make sure not to leave any traces of me living behind. And eventually, the men give up._

_So I continue to live. I live my fragile life for as long as I can. But, it isn't easy. With each passing day, I lose a little bit more of myself. It's terrible, being alone._

_Finally, I can feel it. I'm almost gone. It's gotten too hard to live these days like this._

_But suddenly, out of the blue, somebody appears in this town._

--

"Sato...ko?" I hear his voice question. He sounds shocked. This is much different from the laughter I had heard just seconds before.

This person, he seems familiar. His face, his eyes, even his clothes seem familiar. Why? Why do they all seem so familiar?

"Satoko!" He repeats, firmly this time.

I stare at him, my grip tight on Nii-nii's bat. How does he know my name? What does he want?

"It is you? Right?" He asks the question in a desperate voice. His eyes keep looking me over, as if making sure that I was real. "It's me." He points to himself.

Who is me? Am I supposed to know him too? No, I must know him! He seems far too familiar for this feeling to be just coincidence!

"It's Keiichi!" He seems almost worried now. He stands full height, so that I can get a good look at him.

Keiichi... Keiichi... K-Keiichi!? Memories flash through my head. Old times, good times! The happy days that I used to share with all of my friends! He was one of them! I can't even believe I forgot.

"I came back!" He smiles nervously, unsure if I actually remember him.

I open my mouth to say something, but suddenly shut it. I remember the last time I saw Keiichi. Nobody could have survived that fall! It just wouldn't work! Why does he have a bat? Why is he back here!?

He can't be Keiichi. Keiichi died a long time ago. There's only one person who could be standing in front of me right now: Oyashiro!

He takes a few steps forward, now only a couple of feet away from me.

I swing the bat at him, he narrowly jumps out of the way. It's Oyashiro! I know it is! He's finally come back after me!

"Satoko! What are you doing!?" He shouts, as he dodges swing after swing. He brings up the bat in his hand, as if to strike me, but instead he blocks an overhead swing.

I push down on the bat, hard. I'm determined to not let Oyashiro get away this time! I pull back, and throw a horizontal swing at him.

"Satoko stop! I don't want to fight you! I came here to look for you!" He shouts.

But I know he's just trying to trick me. Oyashiro has always been good at tricking people!

His foot catches a piece of trash, and he falls backwards.

Now's my chance! I swing the bat down at him.

Crack!

"Agh!" He yells in pain. He had managed to bring his left arm up in time to block the blow. But, now he's hurt. He quickly jumps up, and takes another back step.

For some reason, I don't feel good about the hit. I instead feel worse than I have felt in a long time. It must be his curse, working it's ways on me. I swing again, this time at his head.

It hit's him, but not hard enough to knock him unconscious. Now he has blood dripping down the side of his head, but his eyes still have a kind look in them.

Those eyes are driving me crazy! I swing crazily at him, and he notices my reluctance.

Crack!

My bat goes flying out of my hands, knocked away by his own. I fall backwards, off balance from the sudden weight shift.

He looks down at me, slowly coming closer. His breathing is heavy, and his head continues to bleed. But, he still looks confident, and resolved.

I close my eyes as he approaches. This is it! Oyashiro has finally won! Despite not wanting to show weakness to him, I let a few tears slip out. I wait for the finishing blow.

The blow does not come.

Instead, I feel an arm loosely wrap around me, and another pat my head softly. "There, there. It's all okay, Satoko-chan." His head is to the side of mine, and his breath feels warm. He doesn't feel cold, like the Oyashiro I expected. He feels, warm.

I open my eyes, dumbstruck by what is happening. I could have hit myself, if he wasn't holding me so close. How could I think that this person was Oyashiro? It's all too familiar, all too comforting. I haven't felt a happiness like this in far too long. Tears pour out from my eyes, but I haven't ever felt so good from crying.

My voice comes out stronger than I expected. It has been years since I have talked, but it still seems so easy.

"Kei-Keiichi?"

* * *

How's that for a longer chapter?!(Jk Jk)

It's a lot easier to write a singular plot, the words flow so much easier. One of the reasons that the last chapter was a bit shorter, is because I wanted to save some of it for this one. So, please forgive me for that little inconvenience. But, that inconvenience is what allowed for this chapter to be done so fast. Another reason this one came out fast is because I was going over in my mind how this chapter would go during work. I do that with AO too. In fact, my best ideas usually are formed during work, it's kinda odd I suppose. And last but not least, I finished this chapter so you guys wouldn't be stuck on a cliffhanger for too long. I don't like being stuck on one either.

This POV change was interesting to do. But it might only be a one-time deal, unless you guys want another chapter in Satoko's POV. But that's up to you guys.

The flashback in the beginning is incredibly long, but I wanted to make sure that everybody knew what had happened to Satoko during this whole ordeal.

I don't know if my writing style will end up with all the suffixes at the end of each persons name. But I will definitely include them where it has some significance.

I don't know what to call Irie. Should it be Dr. Irie? Manager? Or just Irie? Oh well, I just went with the last one.

Once again: The goal of Keiichi is not to find any sort of evildoer, but rather to just know all he can about the incident. So don't be expecting some major battle, Ok?

I wish I could pick up the pace on Alpha Odyssey, but making sure that each piece lines up perfectly is very hard. Just making sure that if anybody who read both was worried, they would know they don't have to worry about AO.

So, as always: Please read and review(You shouldn't make Tracy do all the work!), and continue this journey into Hinamizawa with me.


	5. Trust me!

I don't own Higurashi. If I did... shudders Ok, maybe it's a good thing that I don't own it.

To my many reviewers: Oh, wait... that's right. Moving on!

--

Last time we left off: We learned of what happened to Satoko over these past years. Upon meeting Keiichi, she thought him to just be Oyashiro posing as Keiichi. She attacked Keiichi, and after bit of a battle, she realizes that it truly is Keiichi.

--

"Kei-Keiichi?" Her voice comes out in an unsure tone. It sounds older, more mature, and heavy with sorrow. Yet, somehow, it sounds exactly the same as I remember it.

For a moment, just one short moment, I feel like I'm back in the happy days. It feels so comforting. But that isn't how things are anymore, I need to focus on what's happening now.

My breathing is ragged, I'm still tired from the fight. I can feel the blood flowing out of the side of my head, it's beginning to slow down though. My arm is still in so much pain, I can hardly believe I'm holding Satoko with it.

Suddenly, she tightens her grip, squeezing back. Her trembling body is pressed right against my chest. She seems almost desperate to not let go, it fills me with sympathy. My wet shoulder tells me that she is crying. Her breathing is erratic, I think she's still in a state of shock. I can hear a faint sniffling mixed in with her breathing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispers it in a hushed voice.

"It's ok Satoko." I say, in what I think is a soothing voice. People have always told me I'm good at things like this, but it doesn't change the fact that it makes me nervous. I gently rub her head, she always seemed to like it. Maybe Satoshi did this to comfort her, back when he was still here.

"No... it's not." She sobs. "Everything is wrong! Everybody's dead!" She begins to get louder. She pushes away from me, trying to gather herself.

I take this opportunity to truly look at her. She has definitely grown up over these past years, although, by my guess, I still stand half a head above her. Her hair is longer, but not by much. It's different lengths probably mean she cut it herself. She's wearing what looks like a plain blue dress, although the bottom is torn off, making it shorter. And her eyes, they look a little bit wild. But no matter how she's changed, she still feels like the Satoko I know.

"First Nii-nii." She sobs. "Then Manager, then Rika, then everybody!" She shouts.

"Satoko..." I can't think of anything to say. I haven't had to deal with all of the things she's had to.

"Why!? Why did they have to die!?" She looks at me, as if expecting me to know.

I don't know what to do, I only know that I need to calm her down. "Satoko, please calm down. Let's just take this slow. Okay?"

"It's Oyashiro! I know it is! He's the reason that all of this happened!" Her eyes are wide with fear, it scares me.

"Satoko, calm down." It comes out more firm this time. I need to be strong. If I'm not strong, then this could get out of hand fast.

"I can't calm down!" She glares at me. "If I calm down, then he'll finally get me! He'll take this town away from me! It's the only thing I have left!"

"Satoko!" I shout, she calms down for a moment. "I'm here Satoko. You still have me Satoko." I reach out to her, but she recoils.

"Do I!?" She starts to yell again. "You died! I watched you! You were possessed by Oyashiro!" She points an accusing finger at me. "You killed Rika! And because of your wish, Manager died!" She stops, realization dawns on her face. "And I bet you wished for everyone in the town to die too!"

"NO!" I shout, now I'm angry. "I didn't kill Rika! It wasn't my fault that Irie, or anybody else died!"

She falls silent again. Is that fear on her face? I don't want her to fear me. I don't want to lose her too!

"Satoko.." I start off again. "Please. I did make that wish, but it was nothing more than that. Everybody has an angry thought, or something like that from time to-." I stop talking, when my breathing acts up again. I fall to the ground, and I begin to cough. All this stress, and the fight earlier must have rattled me too much.

"Keiichi?" She says it in a scared voice, I can hear concern in it.

The cough continues. It feels like I'm trying to cough up my lungs. I can't even look up to see Satoko's face. My entire body is trembling.

"Keiichi." This time, her voice just sounds worried. I can hear her footsteps coming closer.

I can feel a small hand slowly rest on my back. She squats down next to me, and now I can see the worry in her eyes. She begins to lightly pat my back, unsure of what to do.

I'm glad she's calmed down, but I just wish it didn't take a coughing fit to do it.

"I'm... okay." I wheeze out. "But... I promise Satoko: I promise... that I had... nothing to do with all of those deaths. Please believe me. I would never do that. Please, please trust me. I need somebody in this world to trust me." I shakily bring up my head, so I can look straight into her eyes.

For the first time since all this trouble started, I see Satoko give me a true smile.

"Idiot.." She mutters, but her eyes seem to sparkle. "I'm sorry too. I don't know what you've had to go through either." Her eyes shamefully stray from mine as she says this.

"Idiot?" I ask in mock anger, my cough beginning to clear up. "I go through all this, and you call me an idiot?" I pretend to glare at her. "Maybe I should just get my bike, and pedal right back out of here." I drop the glare, and grin playfully at her.

She stares at me for a second, surprised at the sudden humor. Then, I hear her laugh. It's a pleasant sound. A true, heartfelt laugh. "You always were so sensitive, Keiichi." I hear her chuckle. As she laughs, tears begin to slowly fall from her eyes.

"Careful, I might just take offense at that." I begin to laugh too, and I notice that I'm crying as well. It's not particularly sad or happy, it's just, tears. I have no other way to describe it.

Satoko looks surprised that I'm crying, but her tears continue to fall. "Big baby." She mutters, but she doesn't try to stop her tears, and neither do I.

'This isn't fair.' The thought floats around in my head. I can't help but agree with it. Both Satoko and I, each for our different reasons, are still children who have yet to grow up. And in this world, we've been forced to deal with so much. Much more than what the average adult has to deal with. The thought is sad, it's just so sad.

We continue to let the tears fall for a tiny bit longer, but then we quickly gather ourselves back together. We smile at each other, feeling relieved after all of that.

"Well then," Satoko starts. "I guess I have no choice but to accept you Keiichi." She grins at me.

"Accept me? Fine. It'll be your honor." I grin back. For some reason, my breathing still seems erratic.

"Fine, whatever." She smirks, and holds a hand out to me. "Glad to have you here, Keiichi-kun." She gives a full smile this time.

I reach out to grab her hand. "Glad to be here, Satoko-cha-." I stop mid-sentence. My hand falls past hers. My vision becomes blurry, and I lose balance. I start to fall forward, and everything is going in slow motion. I notice a splotch of red on Satoko's dress, and realize that I'm still wounded. No wonder I'm falling. I want to tell Satoko that it isn't bad enough to kill me(the bleeding stopped a while ago), but I can't seem to talk. Just as my vision turns black, I feel my fall stopped by someone catching me.

"Keiichi!?" I hear Satoko's voice, it sounds foggy, and a panicked. "Keiichi are you okay!?" It's fading more and more as I begin to fall asleep. "I'm sorry Keiichi. I'm so sorry!" I think she's crying now, but I'm not sure.

I want to tell her that I'm not dying, but now I lose my last bit of consciousness. I finally begin to lose all consciousness, but I hear her talk one more time before I fade out.

"I'm sorry Keiichi. Please don't leave me alone again."

Don't worry Satoko. I won't, I won't.

* * *

Well, another chapter done and over with. I liked making this one a lot as well. But maybe I just enjoy stuff like that. Am I weird?

Don't worry about Keiichi, he's made of stronger stuff than most. But he might need a bandage, or two.

Not much progress in this chapter, but I can have mushy character development if I want to! Can't I?

Once again, I'd like to say that this story isn't gonna be very long. In fact, we're probably half way, or a little bit past that by now. Despite it being so short though, I hope everyone enjoys it.

I'm worried that everyone is somewhat OOC. But, they were supposed to be a little different. I mean, It's not like this is a normal occurrence. Maybe I just like to worry too much. Or maybe not enough!

I'm a little bit bummed out that I didn't get any reviews last chapter, but maybe I just need to work harder on it. I just need to make this story worthy of more reviews! I'll try my best! And don't worry, I'm not like the people who won't work unless they get X amount of reviews. This writing is for me, and people who like what I write(So basically, just for me, lol)

I know that I've messed up a lot of facts with this story, but there's just so damn many. So once again, please bear with me.

And once again, please enjoy this journey into Hinamizawa.


	6. Dreams

For the last time! I do not own Higurashi!

Sorry about the long break. Those who read AO should know what happened, and after that I had to work. So, I decided to take a break, and relax for a bit. I played lots of games, read a few manga, and just enjoyed myself. So now I'm back, and feeling good. So please enjoy this chapter.

--

Tracy: Don't worry, the review thing was just a joke. I thought that this chapter was fun to write as well, I'm just not sure why. Don't worry, I wouldn't destroy our beloved Satoko's personality. But you're right, she is under a lot of mental stress, and we've seen how she acts when she's under mental trauma. Let's all be thankful she isn't apologizing to a curtain again. Bangs head on desk I knew I forgot to write something! It's annoying too, because I already had it planned out! Satoko wasn't in a very correct state of mind after what happened, she feared that everything was out to get her. So when anybody ever came near, she usually ran and hid, fearing Oyashiro. But she approached Keiichi because he seemed so familiar. Food and materials could be used from any house or store in Hinamizawa. Fish could be gotten from a the river. My thoughts decided on a secret crop for vegetables, hidden so that way nobody could suspect someone was growing them. Fruit was a tough one, you can't just grow fruit in no time flat. I decided that there was possibly berries or some other type of fruit within some distance of Hinamizawa, not my favorite idea, but I was stumped otherwise. Perhaps she did have village excursions, I'm not entirely sure. But thank you anyways.

AnimeXploiter: Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, I wasn't sure which direction to go for a while. After much thinking though, it finally hit me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it's a bit different.

--

Where we last left off: Keiichi and Satoko finally had a small talk over their feelings on all these matters. But not much ground was covered, as Keiichi lost consciousness from his wounds. Will he be okay? Let's hope so.

--

I'm tired. I'm so tired. I just want to let my eyes stay closed, and never have to worry about opening them again. Just relax, no more worries.

All these bad memories, all these terrible things. I just want to forget them all, and rest.

Sorry Satoko... but I'm so tired. If it's ok with you, I'm just gonna sleep now.

"You cant' do that Keiichi-kun."

Huh? Who said that? That voice sounded so familiar. Wait a minute! I know that voice.

"Rena?" I murmur.

"How long are you gonna keep your eyes closed Kei-chan?"

Mion? That's Mion's voice! Are Rena and Mion here?

"Keiichi, it's time to open your eyes. Okay?"

And that's Rika! How is Rika here!?

I can't stand it any more! I gather all my will, and open my eyes.

My surroundings, they feel so familiar. This room, these desks. I'm in the school? I'm seated at a desk that's been pushed together with several others.

"It's your turn Kei-chan! Hurry up already!" Mion's sitting across from me, an impatient look on her face.

"Wha-How?" I'm back in the school, sitting at the makeshift table like I used to. I can see Rena, Mion, and Rika. They all look the same as I remember, and not a day older. They're all holding cards in their hands, and I realize I'm holding some as well.

"Keiichi-kun!" Rena begins to pout. "You've been stalling forever! Please just hurry up!"

"O-Oh! Sorry!" I apologize. "Well then Rena, I'll just take this card." I take a card from her hand. I'm surprised how I even know what game I'm playing.

"Ha? Aww..." She gives me a sad look.

"Come on. You don't think I'd lose that easily do you?" I grin. This all feels just like old times, except Satoko isn't here for some reason. "Besides.." I begin. "Aren't you all just a dream of mine, or something like that?"

"Not quite, Kei-chan." Mion grabs a card from my hand. "I'm out." She grins.

"What do you mean "not quite"?" I ask. I'm beginning to get very confused with what's going on. Isn't this just a dream?

"Think of us as the real us." Rika smiles at me. "It's just more like our souls are contacting you." She takes a card from Rena.

"So... you guys are technically the real you. But, it's just your souls talking to me." I try to grasp this, it's all so confusing. "So, while I'm asleep, it's like your really here with me?"

"Exactly Keiichi-kun!" Rena gives me a bright smile. "You still catch on fast, don't you?"

"Well I am a genius!" I laugh. Suddenly, it all hits me. I bow my head down a little bit, and I can feel everyone looking at me. "I'm sorry you guys." I mutter.

"Sorry?" Mion asks.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Rena seems very concerned.

"It's my fault you guys died." I begin. "If I hadn't ever wished like that, or if I'd just been more careful with everything. Then... Then!" I grit my teeth, as a few tears pour out of my eyes.

"It's not your fault that we died Keiichi." I hear Rika say. "There's a lot more at work than you know, a lot more at work than I know." She seems very sad.

"Still! There was something that I could have done... I know it." I still can't shake this guilt. There must have been something I could have done to change it. There must have been.

I feel three pairs of arms wrap around me. I know that they're trying to comfort me right now, and it feels a lot better already. I feel warm like this, such a good warmth.

"There's nothing you could have done."

"Nobody blames you Keiichi-kun."

"The fault rests on everybody, don't blame yourself Keiichi."

"Fine..." I begin to smile. "For you guys I won't." I give them a big grin. I really mean this smile, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "Alright then, let's get back to the game." I laugh.

"Alright Keiichi-kun! I'm not gonna lose this one!" Rena smiles.

"We've been watching Satoko and you." Rika looks at me.

"Really?" I ask. It's an unusual thought.

"Yeah, but Kei-chan, you sure were boring!" Mion glares at me. "All you did was sleep and sleep."

"Hey! I have a good reason for that!" I glare back.

"A little water never hurt anyone!" She glares even harder.

"Well excuse me!" I double that glare.

We glare at each other for a while, then burst into laughter.

"I've missed this." I laugh, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, we haven't had so much fun in a while." Mion grins.

"So you guys have been watching me this whole time?" I ask.

"Yep! You're sleeping face is so cute!" Rena gushes.

"You don't know how hard it was to get her to understand that it was impossible to take it home." Mion groans.

"We've been watching Satoko too though. She hasn't had the easiest of times." Rika sighs.

"Yeah... what has she gone through?" I ask. After all, I still have no clue what went on in Hinamizawa.

"She ran off after you fell in the river." Rika frowns. "And then she returned to town a while after. But when she got back, everyone was dead, and being taken away by government men." Rika's face becomes even more sad.

"So nobody knows exactly what happened here?" I ask.

"No... we can only watch you two because we have strong connections with you." Rika explains.

"She's had a hard time living here by herself." Rena stares at me. "So please be nice to her Keiichi-kun. Okay?" She gives me a smile.

"Don't wanna." I tease. I haven't enjoyed myself like this in years, get it?

"Wh-what!?" Rena hasn't caught on yet.

"You're still so easy to fool Rena." I start to chuckle.

"Not funny Keiichi-kun." She frowns at me.

"Don't worry Rena." Mion begins. "Kei-chan's so lost and upset that he wouldn't dream of being mean." She mocks.

"Hey!"

"Get a thicker shell Kei-chan." Mion teases. She always enjoys making me squirm.

"So what are you going to do next?" Rika asks. "Now that you've found Satoko, are you going to try to leave Hinamizawa?"

"Not just yet." I say. "I want to explore this town and see if I can find out what happened. Once I'm done looking, I guess I'll leave this town behind."

"Does it really matter that much?" Rena asks. Her eyes look worried for me, afraid I'm doing something that I don't need to do.

"Ever since I woke up, I've felt like a part of me is missing." I explain. "I want to rest, but as long as I have questions about what happened, I won't be able to let myself relax." I sigh. "I want to at least know that I tried my best to find out what happened."

"I see." Rika nods her head. She seems to be in her mature personality that she switches to sometimes. "I wish you luck on that Keiichi."

"Of course, but luck has nothing to do with it." I grin. Just who do they think I am?

"Well... as much fun as it is to have you here, you should probably get going soon." Mion gives a sad smile.

"Yeah Keiichi-kun. We can't be selfish, and keep you here with us." Rena looks on the verge of tears.

"Just a minute, I've almost won." I grin. I don't want to leave without a victory. It should be something to remember me by.

"Are you sure Kei-chan? Loser has to strip." Mion gives me a frightening grin. I think I see drool drip out of her mouth.

"Of course!" I laugh. "Watch this!" I grab a card from Rena's hand, it's the old maid. "Well, I guess it's time I got going." I stand up.

"No fair Keiichi-kun, you cheater!" Rena frowns at me.

"Kei-chan you coward!" Mion glares.

"We'll meet again Keiichi. We'll be in your's and Satoko's dreams." Rika smiles. "And one day, we'll all be together again, in the next universe." Suddenly her eyes light up. "Oh! And say hi to Satoko for us! Okay!"

'Next universe?' I think to myself, as I begin to wake up. But I dismiss the thought, it's unimportant.

I can feel myself slip into consciousness. I'm beginning to wake up now.

"...ichi?" I can hear Satoko's voice. "Keiichi? Are you ok?" It sounds worried.

I can feel the pain again now, my arm and head still sting with it. My eyes feel like they're waited down, it's so hard to open them.

I'm laying on something soft, not like the junk from earlier, it feels nice.

I open my eyes a tiny bit. I think this is Rena's hideout in the junkyard. I can see the creepy dolls, and weird objects staring at me.

I begin to open my mouth. "Satoko?" I croak out, my voice hurts.

"Keiichi?" I hear her gasp.

I slowly bring myself to sit up, opening my eyes completely as I do so. I can see that my arm has been crudely bandaged, and I can feel some on my head as well. Satoko is sitting in front of me, eyes full of surprise at my sudden rising. I rub my head with my good arm. "I've got such a headache." I mutter.

"Keiichi!" She shouts.

"Oof!" I feel myself fall over, as she bowls into me. I think my ribs are going to crack from how hard she's holding on to me. I awkwardly pat her head, unsure of what I should do.

"I'm sorry I did that to you." She apologizes, face still pressed into my chest.

"It's ok." I smile. "I probably deserved a beating anyways." I laugh.

I realize at this moment how alone Satoko must feel, it must be even worse than how I feel. I guess it really is impossible for me to abandon her now. I've got to stick with her, through thick and thin. She's had to deal with a lot, she deserves all the comfort in the world.

"Hey Satoko." I nudge her.

"Hm?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Everyone says hi." I smile at her.

She gives me a strange look for a moment, then a bright smile lights her face, and I feel that warmth again.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter out of the way! Just kidding.

We're getting pretty close to the ending. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far, I know I have.

The dream sequence was a little hard to do, I had to make sure that the crucial points were covered without revealing any unnecessary information. Overall, it turned out pretty well. Please forgive me for the lack of nii-pa!

I hope people enjoy this story from start to finish, and I also hope you care enough to drop a review to let me know how I'm doing.

Please continue to enjoy this little adventure into Hinamizawa, and the minds of two beloved characters.


	7. To seek answers

I do not own Higurashi. In fact, it owns me. In every freaking game we ever play! Not even a pity win! sigh

--

eufinite: Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Just stop giving me those sad eyes. It makes me happy that somebody enjoys this though. I'll try my best not to let everyone who reads this down.

Kaizoku-shinobi: Thanks a bunch for the compliment! My ego does so enjoy those. The first person thing was an unexpected take. I was gonna go for third originally, but then I typed the first bit in that PoV by mistake, and it just flowed after that. Really? Not too many mistakes!? Huzzah! Many thanks to you.

--

The last time we left off: Keiichi had fallen unconscious, after the scramble with Satoko. In his dream, he was visited by some of his deceased friends. He talked with his soul companions, and steeled his resolve. Awake again, he and Satoko were reunited under better conditions. Let us all hope that they both find what they seek, whatever it truly is.

--

"And so I win the game hands down." I laugh hardily, as I walk along on a large dirt path. "But, I'm such a good guy that I left without making them play the punishment game." I finish the heralding tale of how I triumphed even in my dreams. "And then I woke up, as you can remember." I grin at Satoko, who's walking next to me, an unconvinced look on her face.

The previous night went pretty smoothly. We talked for a while, about what had gone on with her after I had fallen in the river(touchy subject for the both of us). Eventually, we both grew tired and went to sleep, despite how awkward it was to share a bed(at least for me it was).

And, to our relief, my injuries weren't as bad as we previously thought. I can already move my arm freely, although it still hurts pretty bad(I haven't mentioned that part to Satoko yet). My head still hurts occasionally, but that's pretty understandable.

I still haven't mentioned what happened to me after I fell in the river. I'm not trying to hide it! It's just that... it hasn't come up yet. That, and the fact that I'm afraid Satoko will feel guilty about it. She might blame herself, and I don't want that. I mean, not even **I **blame her!

Anyways, back to what's going on right now.

"It was just another notch in the mighty champion's belt!" I laugh victoriously, striking a cool pose.

"..." A frown settles on her face.

"What?" Surely she couldn't see through that lie! It was perfect!

Suddenly a cruel grin works it's way onto her face. "Keiichi" It grows wider.

"Wh-What!?" I look away, teeth gritted. "That's exactly how it happened!"

"Oh really?" She looks like a tiger, poised to pounce on it's gentle innocent(and damn good-looking)prey. "From what I've heard, it sounds like you lost instantly, and ran away." Her eyes challenge me.

"Kuh! How did y-." I cover my mouth.

"Bingo, that outburst says it all." A grin spreads across her face, triumphantly crushing my story.

"Damn.." I slump over in a dramatic pose, a last ditch attempt. "Not even my close friend Satoko believes me. What has this world come to?"

"That's not gonna work." She says in an exasperated voice.

"Fine fine, let's just forget this then." I quickly stand up, brushing the dust off of my shorts. "Things like this are so trivial anyways. I mean really, what kind of petty person would bother even **listening** to such an unimportant story?" I hide my grin.

She flares up again. "Keiichi..."

"Let's eat." I quickly change the subject, fishing into my bag, oh wait, I don't have it with me. "Oops, I guess I left it at the town entrance." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Fine, let's go back to the entrance then. I haven't had store-bought food in ages, and it's not like we had a real destination in the first place." She sighs.

"Hehe, sorry." I chuckle nervously.

We make our way back through town, laughing at memories together. Apparently, not many people have come here.

"So nobody's been here but you for all this time?" I ask, carefully choosing my words.

"There were some who came." She lowers her head, perhaps regretting something. "But, my mind was so confused. I couldn't bring myself to understand that they weren't with Oyashiro." She turns her head away from me, ashamed of herself.

"H-Hey! That doesn't matter!" I move quickly, as to not let this get out of hand. "What matters is that I we're here now." I smile at her.

"I guess..." She trails off, thinking of something. Suddenly, she seems to think of something, and she quickly turns to look at me. "Hey Keiichi." She starts.

Oh crap. "Yes?" I force a happy smile on my face, squinting my eyes slightly.

Her eyes stare into mine, I can see my nervous expression reflected back at me. "Just what happened to you after you fell off the bridge? Why did you take so long to come back?" Her expression is an enigma, I can't read what she's feeling anymore.

Better try and play this off like it's no big deal. "Oh that." I cough out a fake-sounding laugh. "Well, after I fell into the river, I was washed really far down, a whole city over!" I spread my hands wide from each other, as if to show the distance. "I was unconscious, and taken to a hospital." I try to end it right there.

"An-d?" She asks, now worry is clearly reflected in her eyes.

I think I like it better when she was swinging a bat at me.

"Well... I was in a coma, for around... six years." I end in a very soft voice, hoping she can't hear it.

Why can't things ever go how I want them to!?

Her head is instantly down again. Her body is shaking, perhaps with sadness, or maybe with self-hate. She gives off a series of small sniffles, trying to keep from crying. Her clenched fists shake at her sides.

"We-Well it's no big deal." I give another laugh. "After all! I got to finally catch up on my beauty sleep! I mean, look at me!" I strike a handsome pose.

She continues to sniffle. "I'm...sorry...Keiichi." Her voice sounds strained. Her cheeks are bright red with shame. "I did...such a terrible thing to you. And you didn't even deserve it." Small clear drops of sorrow fall to the ground below."

"Satoko," I take a more serious tone now. "I don't hold it against you. It wasn't your fault." I can feel her sorrow seeping into me, constricting my insides.

"Wasn't my fault!?" She looks to me, not caring about the tears now. "I pushed you into the river myself! I'd call that my fault!" She looks as if she wants me to strike her, as if she wants to even things between us.

"You didn't know." I clench my fists. "It was someone else. Someone else out there made all of this happen, played us like we were puppets!" I spit the line out. I may not know who, but I do know that it definitely had to be someone else's plan.

"Well then let's get **them**. Let's get our revenge on them! That's what you came here for right!?" She looks to me, eyes burning into my soul.

"I came here for two things." I hold out the corresponding number of fingers in front of me. "One, to come here, and find out all I could." I give her a resolute stare. "And two, to see if I could find you." I point at her.

Her eyes widen slightly. Her body stops shaking, and she seems to relax. Her knees begin to wobble slightly, a result of the sudden surge of emotions.

I grab her with one arm before she can fall over.

"Why? Why would you come and look for someone who did something so horrible to you?" Her voice tells me that she thinks it's impossible.

"Because I made a promise with you, remember?" I ask.

She's silent for a moment, trying to recall the said promise. She suddenly gives a small gasp, remembering what I had said to her in front of her house.

"I promised you that I wouldn't abandon you Satoko, and I won't." I grin, and pull her closer to me.

"I still pushed you off a bridge." She mutters into my shirt.

"Well then," I pretend to think of something. Humor is the best thing to help cheer her up, regardless of what kind. "There's no bridge here, so I'll just have to do this!" I pick her up in my arms. My injured arm throbs a bit, but it's worth it.

"Ah! What are you doing!?" She struggles, an embarrassed tinge of red on her cheeks.

I carry her over to a small grassy slope. "Goodbye Satoko, this is what happens when you mess with the best." I drop her onto the slope.

"Wahh!" She screams, as she rolls down the small length of the slope.

"Oh no, I've murdered my dear friend Satoko! What a tragedy!" I heave a dramatic sigh, and raise a hand to my forehead. "If only she hadn't constantly brought that matter up." I shake my head sadly.

"Ok! I get it!" I hear her huff, as she makes her way back up the hill. "I won't talk about that anymore." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Satoko! You came back from the dead!" I give her a hug. "Now I won't have to do jail time! Come! Let us go retrieve our supplies!" I walk ahead, and give her a smile.

She smiles back at me, and strikes a tragic face as well. "Darn, I guess I have no choice but to come with you then, as you are so worthless on your own." She follows after me.

After a short trip, and a short lunch, we are back on the road again. Although, we have a different location this time. We decide to head somewhere Satoko has refused to go for all these years, the place where we found Rika's body.

"I really don't wanna go back there." Satoko whines at me, but she keeps walking anyways.

"Hey! If it's the only place you haven't visited, then I think it's the only place to look for a clue. Don't you think so?" I frown at her.

"Fine." She sighs. "But if anything happens, I'm blaming you." She glares at me.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to my precious little sister." I say in an overly-mushy voice.

"Little sister!?" She spits the phrase out in surprise. "Since when did we become siblings?" She seems angry for some reason.

"Ever since the promise, duh." I mock her. "Why? What else would we be?" I look at her.

"J-Just forget it!" She mutters, angrily looking away.

Girls, always so confusing.

"Anyways Satoko," I begin. "After we go here, we can both leave this place." I smile.

"Leave Hinamizawa?" She doesn't sound appalled, but she still seems uncertain. "Really?"

"Of course!" I laugh. "Do you not want to leave?"

She gives a slight shake of her head. "It's not that, it's just that this place is all that I thought I had left for so long." She looks around. "I'm not sure if I even really can leave." She frowns.

"Well let's worry about that when we get to it." I smile. "Look, we're finally here!" I point ahead.

Even I feel a little unsettled by this place. After all, I did see Rika's body here. It's odd, it's almost like I feel the presence of someone else here. Whoever it is, it seems...somehow familiar.

"It feels so strange being here." Satoko mutters to me, as we look around. Apparently she feels the same way I do. "It feels like somebody's here." She looks frightened.

"Don't worry about it." I mutter to her, still unsure myself.

"Um... you guys are Keiichi-san and Satoko-san. Right?" A nervous voice cuts in.

"AH!" Satoko and I both shout, and jump back.

"Hau! Sorry about that!" The voice apologizes repeatedly. Suddenly, as if by magic, a small girl appears in front of us. "I-It's nice to meet you like this!" She shouts, in an unnecessarily loud voice. "M-My name is Hanyu!" She bows to us. "I c-came here t-t-to tell you what I know about six years ago!" She looks up to us. "That is what you wanted...right?"

Yep, my life just keeps getting weirder.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter for you all. I hope it's adequate, but if not, oh well.

This chapter flowed pretty damn smoothly! I was surprised how easy it was to type this one, but oh well! Works for me!

I thought I'd work a bit of humor into this one, sorry if it didn't work out too well. But I liked it anyways.

As many fans can see, Hanyu has made an appearance in my story. I hope that I can make her seem at least somewhat like she should. But these are different circumstances, so I'll do my best. Please hope with me!

We're getting near the end of the story! I mean really close! In fact, next chapter might be the last!! Relax though, It'll be a longer one, and I also plan to have an epilogue chapter. That is, if you guys want one points to review button.

On the last chapter, I'm gonna ask ideas about my next story, but I've already got a few set out. So... I just want some input on that. However, the final choice is mine, so sorry if what you want doesn't happen(right away at least).

Funny fact, I made the name Miuchi with the Mi as in charm, and the Uchi as in house. Yet, I found that Miuchi can also mean a relative or friend! Even better!

Once again, please review! It's not necessary, but I do enjoy knowing what people think. I know I make errors, and I want to work on them so I can become a good author, seeing as I'm bottom-barrel grade right now. Also, new ideas really help me get a feel for what I should do. Just be constructive with your criticism, rather than a jackass.

Please, sit back, and let us finish this journey once and for all.


	8. So long, Hinamizawa

Hurray final chapter! But I still don't Higurashi. Funny, I thought I would've by now.

--

Tracy: Of course we missed you Tracy! You're my only frequent reviewer! We have a special seat and everything for you! Funny, I finished the chapter, posted it, and then went "Oh sh! I only put one u in her name!". The Hanyuu portion is something that I've thought of since the bare bones of this story. I figure this is the perfect place for it to happen. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Sorry for the lack of anything truly exciting, I'll work harder on that in my next story.

Maxmilian: I'm glad that you find Hanyuu interesting. Yeah, I felt Hanyuu would be an important key to knowing what happened in Hinamizawa. Or at least, knowing more than they know at the moment. After all, if Hanyuu could see **everything** that goes on, then Rika would have known some answers a lot sooner.

SasusakuXNaruhina: Hehe. I suppose that death would be a lot worse, but waking up six years later must not be the most pleasant of experiences. Of course, it's all how you think about life, and how much it's worth. Thanks for the compliment. What's interesting about Higurashi is that there really is no main universe. You could say that the entire plot of Higurashi is AU. So confusing!

--

The last time we left off: Keiichi and Satoko conversed over matters of the past. They found comfort in each other, and decided to inspect the site of Rika's death. They plan to leave Hinamizawa, after finding out all they can. Yet, at the site, they meet another being, one known as Hanyuu. Hanyuu claims to know some details about Hinamizawa's downfall. Let us hope this information satiates our heroes.

--

So... let me try to get this straight. I wake up after a six year long coma, almost everyone I know is dead, the one that's alive has lived six years in solitude, and now a strange looking girl has just appeared out of thin air. What the hell is wrong with my life!?

"Hau" She moans, as she nervously shakes in front of us. Her dress is that of a priestess, similar to that which Rika wore. Her hair is long and purple, glimmering in the sunlight. Two horns bend down from the sides of her head, something I've never seen before(if you exclude the cosplaying punishment games). Her deep eyes continued to gaze at us, extremely anxious.

"Wha-Who are you?" Satoko is the first to speak, asking exactly what I am wondering. She seems extremely surprised, with good reason I guess.

"Ha-Ha-Hanyuu!" She repeats her name again. She holds her hands in front of her, as if Satoko was going to attack at any moment(something not entirely impossible).

"Where did you come from?" I ask, I gaze suspiciously at her. "I thought everybody else was too afraid to come to this town."

"I-It's not as if I came to this town from outside, really." She nervously mutters, averting her eyes as she talks. "I-I didn't really come from any other town." She stares at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Satoko asks, frown cemented on her features. "Didn't come from another town?"

"Well... I was... sent by Rika..." She whispers.

"Rika?!" I shout. "How could Rika have sent you!? She's dead if you didn't know yet!" I can't restrain myself very well.

"You know!" She squeaks in a high voice. "I know that sh-she's dead! B-But you just talked to her a little bit ago, didn't you?" She gives me a nervous look, tears forming in her eyes.

"How did!?" I shout again, she recoils as I do this. I calm myself down, I don't want to scare her, I have to act calm. "How do you know about that?" I ask in a kind voice.

She slowly relaxes as she realizes that I've calmed down. "I'm always beside Rika." She explains. "Even if you've never seen me, I've always been there with all of you." She frowns, a look of wanting on her face. "I wish I could explain more, but I can't be here for very long, I just came to tell you what I know."

"But-..." I break off, it's best to just go with what she's saying.

"What do you mean by that?" Satoko asks. "What do you know that's so important?" She still seems very skeptical about all of this.

"It's about what happened that night." Hanyuu's face saddens as she says this. "The night...that Rika was murdered, the same night Keiichi fell into the river."

I feel my mood turn slightly sour at this. This is the part of the reason I came back to this town in the first place. This could be the only chance to answer the questions that constantly buzz around in my head.

Satoko also looks extremely serious. She needs to know what happened for the short time she was out of the town, and why she wasn't drawn into it.

Without a doubt, this could be the most important thing in the world to us at this moment.

"Well then." I hear myself say, I can hardly register that I'm talking though. "I guess, we should hear you out."

"Yeah..." I hear Satoko absently mutter.

"I can't tell you everything though." Hanyuu gives a look of sympathy. "I can only tell you what I saw after you two ran off, sorry." She apologizes.

"That's fine." I say. "Just go with that." I give her a comforting smile.

"Okay." She gives me a faint smile. "You two never saw it, but Rika was killed by a group of people." She gets an angry look upon her face.

"What!?" I shout, anger flowing through my veins.

"We aren't sure who they are, but they killed her the night before, and left her body here." She shudders. "They all wore these weird looking uniforms, like they were from an electrical company or something."

Satoko and I both gasp. I believe we have both seen people who fit that description more than once around the town. But, to think that they were the ones who killed Rika, it's a terrible thought.

"I can't believe it." Satoko mutters. "I always wondered just who those people were. I never thought they were murderers." Her eyes are wide and disbelieving.

"Told ya I didn't do it." I say in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood. "You owe me dinner."

Satoko looks at me, and gives a small smile, appreciating the effort. "I hope canned sardines are fine."

"Okay then." I look back to Hanyuu, who's waiting patiently, a look of nostalgia on her face. "You can continue now."

"Ha? Oh sorry about that! Hau!" She snaps back into attention. "You two showed up the next day, and panicked about her death. Satoko ran into the woods, and you chased after her." Hanyuu restates the events as we remember them.

Satoko and I nod our heads, slightly sour at the bad memories.

"It was a while after that when it happened." Hanyuu becomes extremely serious at this point, eyes staring straight at us. "People began to act weird all of a sudden, as if they were crazy." She shivers slightly. "They began to shout and yell, they began to break things. They accused each other of terrible things!"

"What?" I ask. "People started to go mad?" The idea sounded ridiculous! How could the people I knew so well suddenly act like that? It doesn't make any sense!

"Then... they started to attack each other." She looks away. "They began to fight, to kill each other! It was total chaos!" A few tears form in her eyes.

"That can't be..." Satoko gasps, her hands are limp at her sides.

"Then the government came." Hanyuu glares. "Or at least, I think it was government men. The suits they wore looked like they were from some kind of organization." She silently wonders to herself.

"People from the government?! I thought they sent people in after everyone had already died!" I shout angrily.

"No. They showed up while most of the people were still alive. At least, I think it was the government, I couldn't really tell." Hanyuu gives me an unsure look. "They came in so quickly after everything started, as if they knew what was going to happen. And then..." She covers her eyes, trying to cope with the horrific memories. "They started to kill everyone!"

"No way..." I can't believe what I'm hearing, it all sounds so surreal.

"They made sure everybody was dead in the town, even the ones who hadn't gone crazy yet. It was terrible. Then, they took all the bodies away, even Rika's." She indicates the ground where she stands. "I think it was for the best that you two went through what you did. It might have saved your lives!" She gives us a small smile.

"I can't believe it." Satoko mutters next to me. "That such a thing happened right here, I can't believe it." She bows her head, and tears slowly begin to drop to the ground.

I'm not faring much better. But rather than crying, instead I feel like throwing up. Did everyone really go crazy? Did Rena and Mion die by the town's hands, or those men's?" The nausea continues to spread through me, but I do my best to hold it in.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that!" Hanyuu shouts, apparently her anxiety is back with a vengeance. "B-But you were searching for it! So I had to tell you! And! And! Hau!" She covers her face again. I feel a strange nostalgia for a moment, as if I remember her the same as all of my other friends.

"It's okay." I squeeze the words out, wishing I hadn't eaten lunch today. "I feel a lot better now that I've heard your story Hanyuu." I smile at her.

"Yes." Satoko chokes out. "Thank you for telling us all of this." She gives her a smile as well.

"Oh no! It's not a b-big deal or anything! I was help to happy! Ah! I mean happy to help!" She panics.

Satoko and I let out a concealed laugh at this, it's just too funny.

"Really, thank you for all you've done." I try to grab her hands, but mine go right through them. "What the?!" I blurt out, Satoko gasps.

"I'm not truly here with you." Hanyuu smiles sadly at me. "And it's time for me to go, but listen please." She looks at us. "I'm not sure why you two didn't die, or go crazy like everybody else, but you should be satisfied with being alive. One day we'll all meet again, and go on to the next world, and we'll keep trying until everybody's happy." Her body begins to fade away. "Rika, Rena, Mion, everybody will be waiting for us there, so please be happy in the present as well."

"Goodbye Hanyuu." I wave. "Let's all meet again some other time. I don't know how long I've known you, but you feel like a precious friend to me. Let's all meet together and play again." I want to ask so many questions, but I know there's no time, and this is more important.

"Me too!" Satoko shouts, a smile on her face. "We'll meet again! Okay!?" She waves furiously.

Hanyuu looks surprised for a moment, and then she beams at us. "Okay then! We'll all meet again for sure! I promise! Goodbye!" She waves at us, and her body fades away.

Now, only Satoko and I stand where Hanyuu once was.

"That was...unusual." I say, trying to incorporate the nature of the event. "I learned the answers to a lot of my questions." I smile softly. I hope I'll be able to meet Hanyuu again some day.

"Yeah...But, we found out so many terrible things." Satoko clenches her fists. "Everybody went crazy, and those people came in and did all those terrible things!" Her eyes begin to glow with rage.

"The newspapers never even mentioned the condition Rika was found in." I mutter. "They must have kept it a secret for some reason, but why? What kind of secret are they hiding?" I can feel myself flare up as well.

"It's all their fault!" Satoko shouts. "They hid everything from us! There might've been a way to save everybody! But instead everyone died! I won't forgive them for this!" She continues to grow angrier, and more irrate.

I grow angry alongside of her. Just who were these people to think they could play with our lives like this!? I want revenge! I want to see each and everyone of them-

"_I won't abandon you!" I shout._

"_Huh?" Satoko looks up at me, a questioning look on her face._

"_Unlike Satoshi who ran away, I will never abandon you!"_

That's right, I promised to never abandon Satoko.

"_Let's make a promise." The manager says to me, as we sit on the stairway. _

"_A promise?" I ask, curious as to what kind._

"_That we'll never make her cry." He looks off into the distance, a serene smile on his face._

"_Yes." I answer without hesitation._

I've broken that promise so many times. I've never even thought about it too much since that day. But I don't want to break it anymore! If we continue like this, it will only lead to more sorrow!

"_Please be happy."_

"_Act like her older brother."_

"_Take care of her."_

"_Don't make her cry."_

"_Even if she holds a grudge against me, at least I'll know she's truly happy."_

How could I even think about revenge!? I've got something much more important right here and now! I can't get to thinking about something like that! It'll only get us killed! We should be thankful for what we've got!

"Satoko... let's stop this here." My voice is hardly a whisper. It's a major change in direction, but I know I've got to do it.

"W-What?" She gives me an odd look, uncertain if she heard me correctly.

"Let's stop all of this! We don't need to get revenge, we don't need to find out every little thing that was hidden from us!" I wave my hand as I shout, amplifying my meaning. "We're alive Satoko! And that's what matters!" I pant from the exertion.

"What are you talking about!? Why should we just let everybody get away with what they've done!? With killing all of our friends!?" Her anger is now directed at me, eyes boring into mine.

"I don't think they're the kind to hold a grudge! They would want us to live our lives happy! Not obsessed over something like this!" I glare back at her, challenging her.

"B-But..." She slowly trails off.

"We're very lucky to be alive Satoko." I narrow my eyes. "Something made everybody else go crazy. I think I've felt what it was." I close my eyes completely. "While I was comatose, I could feel it trying to kill me, trying to make me insane, trying to make me hate everyone!" Even now I remember my dream, how I dreamt it many times over, how it tried to make me hate. "Even when I woke up I felt strange! Sometimes I would just get mad, or paranoid! But I held on!" I open my eyes again, and stare straight into Satoko's eyes. "I had things I needed to do! I couldn't just let up on them for selfish reasons! I had to find out what happened with everything! And then, I had to help you, Satoko." My voice dies down.

"Ke-Keiichi..." She starts slowly. "I know, I've felt things like that too, but I held on to spite Oyashiro." She glares at the ground. "My reasons weren't nearly as noble as your's. Not doing this would be denying what I've lived for!" She pleads to me, eyes begging me to listen.

"Satoko, I promised to stay by your side, and to protect you." I look at her with sad eyes. "But I can't agree with something like this." I give her the most serious look I've ever given someone, what comes out of my mouth is the absolute truth. "Satoko, if you continue with this, I won't be able to keep my promise. And if I don't keep that promise, I won't have anything holding me here anymore, and I might go crazy like everybody else did."

She stares at me for what seems like hours. Her eyes grow more sorrowful with each passing second. Slowly, she takes a tentative step forward. "N-No Keiichi, I don't...want that." Each word sounds like it's painful to say. "I...I won't do it if it's like that." She gives me a desperate look, eyes pleading once again. "Please don't talk like that...please." The tears start once again.

"Satoko..." My voice reflects my shock. I had expected that it wouldn't be enough to stop her, to stop six years of brooding rage. Yet, for my sake, she also seems to be willing to stop such tempting thoughts. Not to sound like a wuss but, I feel like I could cry.

"I won't, okay?" She keeps her head bowed, and grabs a hold of my arm. "It's just, this place still seems to make me crazy. I just need to be able to clear my head."

"You mean?" Could she really be agreeing on this?

"Yeah... I want to leave this town." She gives me a grin. "But only if it's with you." Her cheeks flush up, probably from giving such an embarrassing speech, at least that's my guess.

Okay, I really could cry at this point.

"Well then, I guess I'm in your care Keiichi." She smirks at me. "However careless it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laugh, ruffling her hair. "Come on, I think we've got a long trip if we want to leave this place."

It's not too long of a walk back towards the entrance to the town. We talk along the way, about what we'll do once we leave, about how we'll lead our new lives. The sun begins to set after our long journey, in only two days here, I've done so much. I've met a dear friend, I've found my answers, and I've come off a better person. There's still some things that I truly wonder about; people who died, people who should of died(a certain uncle), and so much more. But, I'm happy enough just to be alive now.

"And let's buy just a medium sized house." I say to Satoko. "I don't want one that's too huge. I might get lost in it!"

"Just like you to get lost isn't it Keiichi?" Satoko laughs at me. "But how would we even buy a large house? We're broke right?" She asks.

"That's what you think! We've got a huge relief fund! Plus, our family funds only make that even larger. We're pretty much rich!" I laugh.

"About time I got the lifestyle I deserve. I think we should go for some maids, and just live a life of luxury!" Satoko laughs in her over-dramatic style.

"I think you just finished living the lifestyle that you deserve, about six years of it." I snicker.

"I heard that!" She glares at me.

"Heard what?"

"Nevermind." She sighs. "I can't believe I'm going to be leaving this town. I'm going to leave all my memories behind." She pauses for a moment. "I've learned to accept that everyone is dead. It's hard, but I know I need to accept it." She bows her head slightly. "I've even learned to accept that Nii-Nii is probably dead too, no matter how much I hope."

"That's really mature of you Satoko." I pat her on the head.

"I'm glad you noticed." She grins.

"Except for saying Nii-Nii. I mean, how immature can you get?" I mock.

She blushes a deep red. "I DID NOT SAY IT!!" She shouts, too flustered to think straight.

"Yeah whatever." I laugh as she goes off about how mature she is. "How are we going to get out of here though." I heave a sigh. "It's not like we have any real transportation, other than my bike."

"Well, umm..." She thinks to herself.

"Maybe we could-." I'm cut off by a familiar voice.

"Keiichi! Are you here!? Keiichi!" Dr. Miuchi is sitting in the driver's seat of a small car, calling out for me.

"Dr. Miuchi!?" I shout. "What are you doing here!?"

Satoko looks somewhat nervous about this sudden appearance.

"Keiichi! There you are!" He shouts, and waves out from the window. "I came to see if you were doing alright! Do you need a ride back into town? I figured that it was too much of a distance to bike all the way back!" He pauses for a moment, and settles his eyes on Satoko. "Is that your missing friend!?" He shouts in surprise. "Anyways, hop in! There's plenty of room here!"

"Don't worry Satoko, he's a good person." I laugh, ruffling her hair again.

Satoko visibly eases up next to me. She looks at me, and gives me a big smile, showing that she trusts me.

"Dr. Miuchi! I think I'm falling in love with you!" I laugh, as I run over towards the car, Satoko right behind me.

"Ha ha!" Dr. Miuchi laughs, as we climb in the back seat. "Forgive me, but I'm already a married man." He looks over at the two of us. "I'd like to ask more about what has happened, but you can tell me on the way back. I didn't get a very long break from work after all. Being a doctor can be hard work." He starts up the car, and begins to drive out of the town.

"I guess we're really leaving." Satoko looks to me, and then looks out of the back window.

"I guess so." I copy her, looking towards the town where I met so many friends. The place I truly experienced my happy days. The place where I discovered for the first time, that air had a taste to it. But, there's so many other things to still experience in life, and I want to do as many as I can.

"I wish we could do something special to commemorate this." Satoko gives a small sigh.

"I think I'll make a wish." I smile, and clap my hands together. "I promise to live a full life, and to act like the best big brother Satoko could ever wish for." I smirk at her.

As expected, she gets mad for some reason again. "Again with the big brother stuff!" She growls, and puffs her cheeks.

"_That's a good promise, I'll hold you to it."_

"Ah, you say something?" I look at Satoko, but she's still looking away. I look back again, and for a second, I think I see a tall blonde boy waving at me. In my opinion, he sort of resembles Satoko.

"_Take good care of her, Keiichi." _

'Of course' I think to myself. I flash a thumbs-up to him.

"_Also, if you touch her, I'll haunt you forever."_

'What!?'

"_Nothing."_

Threats aside, I feel like my promise is truly accepted at this moment. "Ah!" I mutter, as I see something else. "Satoko, look!" I point at the town, as she follows the direction I point.

For only a split second, Satoko and I see everybody from Hinamizawa waving goodbye to us. They wave us off, as we leave this town behind, to start a new life. But, we will never forget this one, and what it means to us.

Satoko and I share a look, and smile again, feeling the cheerful warmth in us once again.

And the Higurashi cry out as we leave this town behind. It is not a sad cry however, it is more of a farewell.

Together with our friends, and the Higurashi, and the setting sun, the town of Hinamizawa bids us farewell.

So long, Hinamizawa.

* * *

Alright! Final chapter done! It's extra mushy, but I wanted a happy ending. This arc originally ended badly, so I figured that was enough already.

Hanyuu's part was short, but there really wasn't much she could have done in the first place. It's not like this was gonna all lead to some massive battle like the last arc does! I just felt satisfied writing an overly emotional piece of work. Besides, it's only my second story, so I still have a lot more to work on. Hopefully I'll become better over time.

I didn't know what to call Takano's men, so I just went with the terrible name of Government men, awesome right? I changed up how everything in Hinamizawa went(at least, I'm fairly certain I did), not a major difference, but I just figured it might have a bigger impact like this. Plus, it's easier for me(most important thing).

It sounds a bit cheesy that the virus(if it is a virus in this universe of mine, kukuku) was defeated by something as simple as determination. But I think we all know that determination can be some strong stuff, as long as the person is thick-headed enough. So Keiichi and Satoko were perfect examples!

Miuchi's back! Hurray! I'm not a fan of Ocs, at all. Although, when it's just the kind of OC that doesn't have a particularly huge involvement, or is seemingly more sensible than everybody, then it's fine with me. Plus, Miuchi just kinda grew on me, he's got a heart of gold.

Before I get any complaints about Shion(just in case), I'd just like to remind everyone that only Mion truly knew Shion well in this arc. Keiichi mentions that he only met her once before(or at least recently). So, even though she's truly important to them, at this point they don't even know her too well. Kinda of a shame huh?

As I said before, we still have an Epilogue chapter that needs to be released. This story is not truly finished until it comes out. Expect it up pretty soon, although school is starting up now(UGH!).

We'll talk about what story I should write next at the end of the epilogue chapter. There's a fairly large chance that it'll be Higurashi, but you can also vote for another category(within reason). I think I'll open up a poll on my profile with the next chapter, so you can vote for your favorite idea there. But, the final choice is still up to me, so don't take it personally if what you chose doesn't get written immediately.

Please submit your review for this chapter. I'd like to know how it was, and where I needed to work on more. It's very important that I know what I'm doing wrong, or doing right.

Thank you for accompanying me for this journey into Hinamizawa. We may have not faced much danger, but I hope we have all learned something, and come away from this trip even better than before. Goodbye, and good night.

-Genesic


	9. Happy

I don't own it.

Tracy: I'm sorry this had to end so soon, but it wasn't planned to be the largest story anyways. I just simply wanted to follow through on an idea, and not make too many deviations. And that's what I did. But, because you were such a constant reviewer, I decided to include an idea that's still in the works in the voting section. I hope it piques your interest.

--

_Again, I see myself falling from that bridge, yet at the same time I see through my eyes at that time. I'm falling, falling, falling to my death. _

_The water rushes up to swallow me again, to take me into it's unforgiving form, to devour me. _

_Nobody will save me, nobody would even want to. Nobody would even care enough to even think about saving me. _

_I stop, I stop falling. Something has halted my ultimate undoing. I look up to see what is responsible for saving me._

_Satoko is grabbing onto my hand. Her face is strained with exertion, but she still looks at me with a comforting smile, telling me that she won't let me fall._

_I reach out with my other hand to grab onto her's, to accept this act of altruism._

"_I won't let you fall Keiichi." Her voice is comforting, my one tether keeping me to this world. "No matter what, I won't abandon you either." She continues pulling me up, and I begin to fade out of this dream world._

"Ah." I yawn, as I slowly get out of bed. I stop moving when I feel something pushed up against me. "Don't tell me." I mutter. I open my eyes completely, and look to my side.

Satoko is right next to me, practically cuddling me. She's still fast asleep, lightly breathing.

"For someone who's gone through what you have, you really shouldn't be afraid of a simple thing like a thunderstorm."

"Mm..won't...abandon you." She mumbles in her sleep.

I sigh, give a small smile, and shake my head before crawling out of bed. I take another look at her, and give a small laugh.

I exit the room, starting on my way to the kitchen. I think about all we've gone through since that day we left Hinamizawa exactly one year ago. So I suppose it's some sort of anniversary in a way.

After we left Hinamizawa, Dr. Miuchi really helped us set up a new life. He explained a lot of things about the world of adults(AKA: Bills, bills, bills), and he helped us find a good house. He's still a close friend of ours, and comes to visit when he can.

Due to the whole six year coma thing, I'm actually an adult now, it's still hard to believe. I can do all sorts of things, like own this house for example. I don't have to worry about going back to school, one of the benefits of being a genius. I've currently got a job, but it's nothing more than being an average salaryman.

Satoko is currently being home-schooled by your's truly(Genius I tell you!). We're not sure what kind of career for her to have when she's an adult(not too far off from now), but we'll worry about that when the time comes around.

We refuse to use the money offered to us by the government, we still have a grudge against them. Instead, we use the money left by my family for most matters.

Due to the work of the hospital, the matter of my awakening and Satoko's return have been kept rather secret. But, on occasion I do get an odd or suspicious look from people. I just smile it off though.

Our house is just as I wanted it, it's not too large, and it's not too small. It's in a nice part of the suburbs just outside of the city. I definitely believe that this is my dream house. Satoko still says that she wants a more luxurious lifestyle, but I think that she's fond of this place too.

Satoko's taken to this new life rather well. She's made quick friends with everybody in our neighborhood(lucky they don't know the real her). She always pretends to be strong, but I know that she worries too sometimes.

As for me, I'd have to say that I'm as fine as I've ever been. I have friends, a job, and Satoko. Satoko is like another part of me now. I think I've kept well to my promise, and I'll continue with it. Well, until she meets some guy and moves on, a thought that pisses me off more than it should, yet I don't know why. Maybe I'm just a protective older brother?

I walk into the kitchen, and grab the supplies for breakfast. Today's meal is gonna be eggs and toast, one of my favorites. I pour the oil onto the pan, and place it on the stove. I grab the dial for the stove, and turn it up.

**FWOOM!** Fire shoots up out of the pan, and stretches up towards the ceiling.

Oh yeah, I forgot that I suck at cooking.

"What are you doing!? Can't I get some sleep without you burning the house down!?" Satoko shouts, as she barrels into the room. She quickly spins the dial in the other direction, cutting off the monstrous flame. She turns, and looks angrily at me.

"Hehe... sorry about that." I laugh nervously. "I'm glad that I can count on you for things like this." I smile at her.

"Hmph!" She looks away, refusing to look at me.

"Huh?" I wonder out loud. Oh that's right, even though she crawled in my bed at night, she's still mad at me.

We had some kind of stupid fight(one of many) yesterday that I don't even really understand. It had something to do with the fact that I referred myself as her brother again, something she really hates for some reason. I yelled, she yelled, we both yelled at each other for a long time. It finally ended when she said something like she'll never accept me as her brother, and stormed out of the room.

I have to admit, those words hurt quite a bit.

We eat our breakfast(made by Satoko of course) in silence, not even looking up from our meals. We quietly put our dishes away, and continue on with our days.

I don't have work today, so I spend most of the day just doing whatever I feel like. However, it's not as fun without Satoko. I try to talk with her several times, but she keeps avoiding me. Finally, I just give up, and decide to read the newspaper in my room.

I hear the door slowly open, as I sit on my bed, reading the paper. I put the paper down, and see a bashful looking Satoko staring at the ground.

"Yes?" I ask her, making her cringe at the sudden question.

"Umm.." She slowly looks up at me, cheeks red embarrassment. "About...yesterday." She slowly sounds out each word, as if she's afraid of messing this up.

"What? About the fact that you said things like that to me, and then still crawled into my bed like nothing happened?" I glare at her. I may be a nice guy, but I still feel angry at her words.

She cringes again, and quickly brings her gaze back to the fascinating flooring. "I-I'm sorry I said something so cruel." Her voice rings with sincerity, it's definitely a heartfelt apology. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't think you were good enough or anything." She brings her gaze back up, and a few tears form in her eyes.

"But you did." I make my point blunt. "And I don't even know why? What did I do that was so bad?" This is a question I've been dying to have answered for a while now.

"You didn't do anything bad!" She shouts quickly, then covers her mouth, shocked at her own outburst. "It's just that..." She doesn't finish the sentence.

"That...?" I ask, an unamused look on my face.

"Well..umm..." She looks even more nervous at this point, her face becoming an even deeper red. "You're a really important person to me, but not like a brother." She quickly glances to the side.

"Okay then." I smile at her, happy to hear something like that. "Don't worry about it Satoko, I forgive you."

For some reason, she looks even more panicked now. "I mean! Like, like..." She still can't seem to finish the sentence.

"It's okay Satoko." I give another comforting smile. "I'm here for yo-OOF!" I'm cut off, as she suddenly barrels into me, knocking me backwards onto my bed. I stare up at Satoko, who's now poised above me, looking down at me with a frightened face, an unusual one for her. "Oww... What the heck are you doing now?" I moan in pain.

She continues to stare at me, worry growing on her face. The blush spreads even further on her face, as she continues to stare at me. She gives a big gulp, and her expression becomes determined.

I can feel myself blushing too at this point, though I'm not sure exactly why I should be doing something like that. "Sa-Satoko, what are yo-MMPH!" My voice is silenced.

I guess, even though I'm a prodigy, I really can be incredibly thick-headed at times.

This universe isn't perfect. Bad things have happened here, things that should never happen to anyone. Somewhere out there, there might be a perfect universe, where everyone can be happy, where all my friends and I are still living happily together. But, as far as my life is concerned in this world, there's hardly anything more I could want in it.

* * *

Phew! We're finally finished with this! Bet you didn't expect the epilogue to come so soon! But then again, it was pretty short.

Bam! Keiichi/Satoko right at the end! Betcha didn't see that coming! That is, unless you're capable of basic information gathering skills, and actually read my story(thanks very much if you did!) This isn't my absolute favorite couple(Keiichi/Rena takes the cake for that), but I've always had a thing for this couple, especially in the Tatarigoroshi arc. Regardless, if you didn't want any sort of romance, then I'm sorry. But, I really wanted to put this in, it's just something that always adds to a story in my opinion.

Nothing major in this Epilogue, just kinda stating how life is going for those two one year after all those events. I've always preferred a happy ending over a sad one, it's just the kinda guy I am. So I apologize if anybody wanted a superdark gloomy ending, just watch the normal arc if you want that.

Special thanks goes to: 07th expansion(for making Higurashi), Shinsen-Subs(For allowing me to understand what the people say in Higurashi), (well duh!), Tracy( for being a frequent reviewer, and helping me stay motivated), the other reviewers(to a lesser extent. Help more!!), and ME of course.

Thank you for bearing with me on this journey, I appreciate the company that you all have given me, and I hope to see you all again sometime.

- Genesic

Okay then! Here's the voting ideas for what Higurashi story I'll do next! That doesn't mean it'll necessarily be my next fic, or even come out right away. I wanna work on Alpha Odyssey more, I've been neglecting it for this, and that's not very fair. I also want to release a Harvest Moon story I've been working on, so it might be a while until the next Higurashi story. But I **will** write another one, so don't worry about that. This is not definite though, If I feel one idea strongly pulling me, then I might ignore this anyway. But, I will definitely give special thought to the more popular ideas.

Okay, enough of that! Here are the ideas so far. There's a poll up on my profile, and you can vote for which one you want first(yes, I might write all of them eventually). If you have an idea of your own, just pm me.

You and I: A series of romance stories between Keiichi and Rena. Some are one-shots, others are longer. They are not drabbles, they are more defined than that(at least, I hope so). Each different story will be of a different universe, some familiar, some drastically different! Each chapter should be above 4,000 words though, so don't worry about length. This is the one that's highest on my mind.

Those days: Another look back on the "The Return", this one from even further in the future. It won't be super long, just another look back on how life is, and a bit more remembrance of what they went through. Just a nice little piece for some fond memories.

Okay, now originally I was only supposed to offer up those two and the your idea option. However, Tracy's been such a helpful person, that I've decided to post this final suggestion. Pay attention people, this is due to Tracy's commitment.

End Yet Unseen: A continuation of "The Return". This sequel is planned to be a little darker. What exactly it will fully encompass is still being decided. It could be a battle against the virus raging within them, it could be surviving a sudden attack from the troops that destroyed Hinamizawa, it could be both. I'm not sure yet. This idea came along over the length of this story. I thought of the idea in several ways, but am still not sure how to do it. It's definitely something I wouldn't mind trying to do though. Once again, this is thanks to Tracy.

Okay then, please make sure to vote or PM. DO NOT put your suggestion in your review(if you do review that is, sob), I would much rather you put what you thought of the story instead.

Once again, please do review, thank you for bearing with me on this journey, and goodbye.

-Genesic(again!)


End file.
